What the Hack!
by May845
Summary: Somehow I'm stuck in the world of pokemon as a ranger. Join me as I find a way to get back home and fight evil that want to take over both worlds. I have to keep it a secret from everyone since I'm from a different world. Will the others find out about my secret? And how in earth did I get here in the first place? Find out here
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. I got this idea from a dream I had the other day so I wrote it down.**

**It would be in my P.O.V since I'm stunk in the pokemon world. I'm not using my real name! I'm using May since its my pin name.**

**Let's get into the story.**

The bell rings and its the end of school for the day. I pick up my books and start walking out the door.

"May can you come here?"

I stop and turn to see a man with black hair and brown eyes wearing a suit.

"Yes teacher" I ask smiling.

"I want to give you this since you worked so hard in class and for others" My teacher hands me a sliver necklaces with a dragon. Around its neck is a red gem and in its hands or claws is a pink and white orb.

"Wow thanks" I gladly took the necklaces and place it around my neck.

"I knew you would like it and it may come in handy in the future" My teacher smirks.

"What do you mean by it would help me in the future?" I ask as he shook his head. I sign sometimes my teacher is a big mystery to me. Sometimes I feel like he hiding something from everyone. I shook off the thoughts and walk back home. Once I got home I walk to my room and start working on my homework. After a few hours.

"Maybe I should take a break since I been working on this for two hours."

I pick up my 3ds XL and pop in Pokemon Ranger Guardian Sign. I load up my game and press new game since I alright beaten the game. When I press new game I feel something is not right. I decide to ignore the feeling and continue.

"Are you a boy or a girl"

"Last time I check I'm a girl unless my whole life is a lie" I murmur press on the girl. Her hair is brown and spikes come out of the side ,her eyes are brown, and she wearing a red vest with a little yellow, underneath is a blue and white shirt, blue shorts, on her hands are blue and red gloves, and last she wearing a yellow scarf and blue goggles. Hey wait a minute she wearing the same necklaces as me!? Maybe its sometime I missed when I played though this game in the first place.

"Whats your name?"

Normally I type my name ,but this time I'm going with her real name. As I type down the name Summer my game froze. My 3ds XL is flashing a bright light blinding me as I drop the ds to my bed. I feel like the light is dragging me down with it as I hear a voice in my head.

_"Your Journey starts now"_

When the flashing light is over I feel very dizzy. I hold my head noticing I'm flying in the sky on a Staraptor!? How in the world did I get here!? This have to be a dream. There's no way pokemon is real right?

"Summer wait up!"

I hear someone calling for a girl named Summer. A boy around my age fly faster on his Staraptor to catch up with me. I take a good look at the boy he wearing a pokemon ranger uniform, he had brown hair ,and brown eyes. He seem familiar somehow... Wait I remember now that boy's name is Ben and he's Summer's partner.

"Summer don't fly off like that!" Ben scowl at Summer. Then it hit me like a brick I'm Summer. I guess I play along until I wake up from this crazy dream.

"Sorry Ben" I smile sheepishly as a red and white blur flew past us nearly knocking us from our pokemon. Two people wearing a green hunter uniform fly past with a U.F.O like thing chasing the blur. Then something in my mind click that the legendary pokemon Latias!

"Summer are you alright?!" Ben yells.

I nod as I start to fly faster and we caught up in no time.

"Hey leave her alone!" I shout as both person turn to see me. This time I get a clear look on them one is a men and the other one is a woman.

"Who are you?" the man ask.

"Wait a yellow scarf, styler, and blue goggles...Your a pokemon ranger!" the woman exclaim.

I look at my clothing "I guess you can say that"

"Go Pidgey do your worse!" the man shouts as he sent out a few Pidgeys.

"Really? Pidgeys. Capture On" I yell capturing the foe's Pidgeys "Capture Complete!" Wait since when I know how to use a styler?!

"The ranger capture our Pidgeys. Let use our Plasma Cannon!" the woman shouts as she shots pink and green of Plasma at me. I manage to dodge all of them, but one hit me let me tell ya IT HURT A LOT. If this is a dream then why does the pain feel so real then.

"Click"

"Drats I'm out!"

"Same here lets ram her"

"Got it!"

I was preparing myself from the attack.

"Hey let's make this fight fair!" Ben yells as he and his Staraptor fly in. Then he turns to me "Summer quit flying off like that!"

I smile sheepishly as the two start to panic.

"We have to get out of here!"

"We lost Latias and more ranger are popping out of no where!"

As the two Pincher was about to fee. Which I just remember their name. Anyways a voice stop them from doing so.

"There one more on your side" a boy around our age. He had blond hair with a red steak , he's wearing a red shirt, and gray pants. "I never seen a flying ranger before even a cute one like you" He point to me with a wink.

I gag from the thought of him flirting with me. I feel very sick now. Why in earth am I dreaming about this?! Aw man I wish I had my shiny Absol with me so I can teach him a lesson. I gag once more as I look at Ben who steaming and smoke come out if his ears literally. How is that even possible.

"Quit flirting with my friend and just who are you" Ben yells.

"My name is Red Eyes and your pathetic excuses for a ranger " then Red Eyes points at me "Even the cute one" Red Eyes wink at me.

I gag again now I feel like I want to throw up. "Please wake up from this nightmare" I murmur.

"Who are you calling pathetic! You and your team can't handle a couple of brats!" Ben yells. Wow he scary when he's mad.

"You shouldn't say that" He point his Plasma cannon to Ben. I fly in forth of Ben taking the hit. Unfortunately it knock us both into the sea. Now I know this is NOT a dream.

"Summer!" Ben yells as he hurl into the sea.

"Ben!" I yell putting on my oxygen mask and goggles before falling into the sea. I look over to Ben who blacked out. I swim towards him grabbing a hold of him and putting on his oxygen mask before he drowns. I notice my styler fell off. If Professor Hasting talks a lot in-game I don't even want to know in person. I swim down seeing a Mantyke took it. I had to chase after it, dodging bubbles, and holding on to Ben. After a long time the mantyke drop the styler. I swim towards the styler picking it up and out it back on. I look around to see I'm at a ruins of some sort.

"Danger! Danger! A huge object is heading your way fast. And I'm scary of Santa Claus!" Voice Nav shouts.

What the hack is wrong with Voice Nav!? It must be from the fall. I try to swim out-of-the-way with an unconscious Ben in my arms. The current is too strong. I blacked out.

**Normal P.O.V**

"Sir was it a good idea to sent May to the pokemon world?"

"Yes that girl have the heart and determination of a ranger. I'm sure we made the right chose"

"I hope your right sir"

**That the end of the first chapter. What would happen to me on the next chapter? Will I find a way home? Or die trying? I hope you like it and review if you want.**


	2. What's My Purpose?

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story.**

**Ben: Hey Summer **

**Me: *Looking around for Summer then remember it's me* Hey...(I feel weird being Summer...)**

**Ben: Who's May?**

**Me: Um...a..Lets get into the story! Yea that's it.**

**Summer/Me's Dream.**

I walk upon eternal darkness no soul or living thing around. I continue to walk to hear voices of people I don't know. The closer I gotten the clearer the voice become. I walk upon an illusion of Summer and Ben talking to an old man in his 80 wearing a lab coat. I think his name is Professor Hastings..

"Nice to meet you two I heard so mush about you two. Now let's get down to business I call you two here because I have an extraordinary mission for you two" Professor Hastings state walking back and forth.

"Extraordinary? " Ben ask. As for Summer she looks like she in deep thought._'What does he mean by that?'_

The illusion vanish before I could hear anymore of it. I wonder why did I appear in the pokemon world and what is my purpose for being here in the first place? My parents must be worry sick about me as well as my friends. I do know for a fact I have to keep this a secret from everyone. I might be the only gateway to my world. I can't let that happen since my world doesn't have any pokemon at all. It's an easy target for bad guys.

"May"

I jump back and turn to see a huge white pokemon. My eyes widen as I realize what pokemon it is. It's Arceus the legendary god pokemon.

"W-What d-do you want?" I shatter.

"Don't worry young one I'm no harm" Arceus state studying me carefully.

"Ok then why am I here in the first place?" I ask.

"Sorry I can't answer that only time will tell" Arceus shrugs.

"Great how am I suppose to know what to do if I don't know why I'm here in the first place" I murmur.

"To make it up to you. I'm letting you bring six pokemon you caught. Named them and I shall bring them here as your partner pokemons" Arceus offers.

"That's cool, but a ranger is only allow to bring one partner at a time." I state.

"That's true ,but I modify your styler so you can carry your pokemon inside. So when you want to switch press on the pokemon you want. That's how easy it is" Arceus explain.

"So if a pokemon want to join me I can curry them too?" I ask.

He nods as I continue "My shiny Absol, Hydreigon, Tyrantrum Rex, Totodile Gator, my shiny Linoone Amber, and my shiny Rapidash Blue Flame."

"Are you sure is that you want?" Arceus ask as I nod "Very well and I'll help you along the way. Now it's time for you to wake up"

**End of Summer/my Dream **

I groan as I get up spiting out the sand in my mouth. That taste AWFUL note to self never ever eat sand again. I open my eyes as I shook off the sand on my head to see I'm on an island. I'm standing on a beach and behind me is a forest. Next to me is a small light brown ferret then I realize its Amber?! Amber turn to me and jump on me licking my face.

"Amber please get off" I laugh as Amber hop off. She always been a jolly pokemon. Wait where is Ben?! I look around to see Ben on his back still out cold. I walk over to him to see if he's hurt anywhere. I gasp to see what ever hit us it left a deep cut on his right arm. I remove my scarf and wrap it around Ben's arm. Even I don't know that long I'm not letting him die. As the cold wind hit my skin I hiss in pain. I look at my arm to see I have a second degree burn and blood is running out of it. I look though my red bag to see if I have anything to treat our wounds with. I found some, but its only enough for one. I carefully remove my scarf from Ben's arm and apply the medication when I finished I wrap the scarf back on Ben's arm. I pull him on my back as I walk to see if I can find anyone here. As Amber follow me.

"Current location is Dolce Island and contact with anyone is currently impossible. I like Pie!" Voice Nav shout almost causing me to fall.

"Stupid styler" I murmur. Why am I always end up with the weird one.

"Your Stupid too!" Voice Nav shout.

"Why you!" I sign as I walk a bit farther with Ben on my back and Amber following me.

"Hello anyone here?" A Pichu with a blue ukulele on his back running up and down. I walk up closer as he shoot a Thunder Bolt at me. "Don't worry Pichu I'm a friend. Capture On!" "Capture Complete!"

Pichu pull put his ukulele and start playing it. How cute. I smile pet the Pichu on his head with my only free hand. Amber is playing tag with Pichu seeing them having fun makes me happy.

"Oh there you are Ukulele Pichu " An old man wearing pink shirt with blue stripes pattern and gray shorts. He looks like a woodman. He didn't notice Ben and I was there and continue to talk "Have you seem the U.F.O Pichu? I saw them Reindow island"

Ukulele Pichu looks up before running to hug my leg. The old man looks up at me and smile "It's looks like Ukulele Pichu have taken a shine on ya . The name is Booker I'm a craftsman"

"H-Hey I-I'm M I mean S-Summer a p-pokemon r-ranger" I shatter. I'm always shy when it come to meeting new people. "And this is Amber " Amber jumps up and down.

"You're the shy type huh. Summer isn't a bad name" Booker state as he looks behind my back seeing Ben "Who is that young boy?"

"This is my partner Ben and he's a pokemon ranger too" I explain quickly getting over my shyness.

"What happened to him and you?" He point at my burn mark.

I explain everything that happen to Ben and I. Leaving the fact I'm from a different world.

"I see this is no place to rest. Let's get back to my place and treat that wound of his" Booker offer.

I nod and follow Booker with Amber at my side. Then a log is blocking the way so I had Amber to take care of it. When we got to the dock the boat was gone. I calm Booker down telling him everyone makes mistakes too. Then he remember he had a boat over by the palm tree , but need help moving it. I try to move it ,but no luck. I run back to the forest to find any pokemon that can help while Amber stay behind with Booker, Pichu, and still unconscious Ben. Strangely enough there is not a lot of pokemon. After a bit of looking around I manage to find an Ursaring. So I capture it. When I got back I had Ursaring push the boat into the water. After thanking the Ursaring we hop abroad.

"Welcome to Reinbow Island" Booker welcome us as we hop of broad. As three kids around age 10 or 11 walk up to us. One is a boy with green hair, her wearing an orange shirt, and gray shorts. Next to the boy is two girls. Both girls look-alike like twins, they're wearing a pink shirt, and purple shorts.

"There you are Booker! We were starting to worry something happen to you" the green haired boy exclaim then turn to me " Who are you?"

Before I could say anything Booker did it for me "This here is a pokemon ranger Summer and Ben. And this is Summer's partner pokemon Amber" Amber bow down.

"That's so cool to see a ranger beside Rand!" One of the twin exclaim.

"But your clothing is different from the area ranger " the green haired boy add.

Oh dear how an I SUPPOSE to answer that?! Then I remember about Ben "Sorry can't talk my friend is injure" and turn to Booker "Where's your house?"

"Follow me " Booker states.

I nod curry Ben in my hands with Pichu and Amber following me. We walk into a wooden house which is Booker's house for those who don't know. Anyways we met his apprentice Nick who have an over active imagination. Here I thought I had a big one, but I never think negativity. He thought I was taking his place and started crying. We calm him down and explain everything to him. Then we walk into a room to lay Ben on the bed.

"I'm off for a walk if you need me " I state.

Nick was about to protest ,but Booker stop him "Let her go Nick. After she been though a lot I wouldn't blame her if she want to be by herself."

Nick nods in understanding and I smile before leaving with Amber and Pichu. We walk by a beach before sitting down by some palm trees alone.

"Summer?" Pichu ask.

I turn and ask " Yes Pichu?"

"You seem you have a lot in mind" Pichu states.

I sign and look at Pichu "Can you keep a secret"

"Pichu nods as I continue " Good. I'm from a different world where pokemon don't exist. And Summer isn't my real name."

"Wh-What?! If your from a different world why are you here?!" Pichu shatter.

"You see Pichu Summer's real name is May. And I'm not from this world too. And May is my trainer " Amber explain.

"You used to be a trainer?! How can you be a trainer in a world where pokemon don't exist?!" Pichu exclaim.

"Yes I rise over 300 different type of pokemon and Amber happen to be one of them. In my world pokemon is a game " I explain as a tear fall from my eye.

"Wow I'm sorry. You must miss your family May" Pichu state trying to cheer me up.

"Don't worry Pichu, for now you may call me Summer" I smile at the yellow mouse.

"Ok Summer " Pichu chirp.

It's getting dark as I yawn. Amber walk up to my lap curling against me before falling asleep. Pichu jump on my head falling asleep. I close my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**I hope you like it. Review if you wish. :) See ya on the next chapter. Bye.**


	3. WHAT!

**I don't own pokemon ,but I do own this story. **

**Ben: *Read the reviews* Who is May?**

**Me: W-What? *Read the review* I-I d-don't k-know and I would never give up on a story. **

**Ben: You know what your acting weird lately Summer...*studies me carefully***

**Me: *Jump back a feet or two sweating* I-I d-don't k-know w-what a-are y-you t-talking a-about?!**

**Ben: Ok then?**

**Me: *Sweat drop* Let's get into the story before Ben finds out.**

**Ben: What do you mean by I find out?**

**Me: Um...I..gottogobye! *Take off running at great speed***

**Ben: *Run after me* **

**Ben's P.O.V**

I groan as I got up to see I'm in a bedroom somehow. I try moving my arm, but I hiss in pain. I look at my right arm to see a yellow scarf warp around it. I carefully remove the scarf to see a deep cut and realize Summer isn't here. This must be Summer's scarf with my blood all over it. I quickly jump out of bed ignoring the pain from my right arm. I walk out the door to the living room to find an old man and a boy around my age talking.

"Booker Summer haven't return since yesterday. After she curried Ben in her arms to bed" the boy states.

I blush a lovely red color. I kind of liked Summer more than just a friend. I admit it I have a small crush on Summer since Ranger School. I know she doesn't feel the same about me. I sign remembering the first day I met Summer at Ranger School

**_Flashback_**

_"Everyone we're having a new student " Ms. April shouted._

_"Is the new student a boy or a girl?"_

_"Is he or she cute or hot?"_

_"Is he or she famous?"_

_"Why don't you see for yourself. You may come in now!" Ms. April shouted._

_A girl around age ten walked in the room. She had brown hair with spikes on the side and brown eyes. She wore a green jacket, a light blue shirt, a yellow bow around her neck, green shorts, and blue hiker boots._

_"Why not introduce yourself " Ms. April suggested._

_The girl jumped an inch before she signed "H-Hi. M-My n-name i-is S-Summer. I-I f-from U-Unova. I-I'm here to become a r-ranger"_

_"Summer go sit down next to Ben. Ben please rise your hand" Ms. April said._

_I raised my hand as Summer walked to the desk next to me. She sat down as the bell rang. I packed my things as the whole class surrounded Summer. I grab my bag as I walked to the boys' dome._

_"Well,well,well isn't the wimp Benny" A voice stopped me as I turned to see a boy around the age fourteen. He had orange hair, dark blue eyes, and wore the school uniform as well._

_"What do you want Dan?" I asked getting punched me in the face. Blood ran across my forehead as he landed another punch at me. He was about to punch me once more, but someone grabbed his fist. He turned around revealing the new student Summer._

_"Stay out of this kid!" Dan growled as he punched me, but Summer ran in forth of me blocking the hit with her arms. "You have been warmed kid!"_

_He punched Summer in the face! She spitted out some blood and locked eyes with Dan. "I don't care if you use me as a punching bag, but is doesn't give you the right to bully other people." Summer blocked the next punch ,but he landed a hit on her stomach._

_She fell to the ground and quickly got up and turn to me "Quick get out of here!"_

_"I can't leave you alone with Dan!" I yelled as she kept dodging his attacks._

_"Don't worry about me! Just get out of here. I know I'm new to the school ,but trust me on this one!" Summer dodged the attacks. I look at her once more before taking off. The only person beside my friends who stand up against Dan. Summer walked out with blood all over her body. She looked at me and smiled before she fainted. My heart pounded faster and faster as I took her to the nurse. No one took a beating for me before. This girl is unlike others I met before._

**End of Flashback.**

My feeling for her developed ever since I met her six years ago.

"Well, will you take a look at this Ben woke up" the old man state snapping me out of my thoughts." My name is Booker and this is Nick"

"Nice to meet you" I smile.

"I know you just woke up , but can you check on Summer. She been gone since yesterday" Booker ask.

I nod as I head out the door. After what it seem endless wandering around the area. I finally find Summer sleeping by a tree with a Pichu on her head and a Linoone on her lap sleep as well. Summer looks peaceful in her dreams. I walk closer to her and tap on her shoulder. Summer open her eyes sleepy as I step back giving her space to get up. She carefully remove Pichu and Linonne so she can stand up.

She rubs her eyes ans turn to me "I see your feeling better" She smile as she gently wake up Pichu and Linoone up. I smile until I notice her burn mark.

"Summer we have to take care of your arm" I state.

She quickly cover her arm "Don't worry about me. I feel fin-OW!" She remover her hand from her arm and notice blood is running out. She looks at my eyes smiling sheepishly.

"You never change Summer" I sign dragging her with me. I drag Summer to Booker's house.

"Stay here Summer " I state as I walk inside to see if he have any Rawst Berry.

**Summer/me's P.O.V**

Wow he must really care about Summer. Wait! If I'm trapped in the pokemon world as Summer does that mean Summer is part of me? I don't know what to think anymore! I hold my head in frustration. Why me out of all people to get stuck here?! I miss my family and friends. Well at least I was able to meet Ben in person and my other pokemon. I sign look up in the sky along with Amber and Pichu. I wonder how are my friends doing while I'm gone.

**Normal P.O.V In May's World.**

A girl around age sixteen sign as she walks out if her high school. She had long brown hair almost looks like black, a yellow scarf around her neck , a light purple polo shirt with pink outline, blue damage jeans, pink and black high top shoes, and last of all she's wearing black glasses and a necklace of a Latias. She walk home to her bedroom. Letting go of her pink backpack. She collapse into her bed from exhaustion.

"I'm worry now. May haven't shown up in school for the past few days. It's not like her to miss school. Maybe she's hiding something from me...No she been my friend for four years now. She would tell me when something is up" the girl murmurs as she picks up her blue 3ds popping in pokemon Y as she turn on the T.V.

On the T.V screech shows a teenage girl with short brown messy hair, brown eyes, tan skin, she wearing a blue sport t-shirt, gray pants, and last of all around her neck is a dragon necklace. Stating a teenage girl named May went missing a few days ago.

Upon hearing the news the girl pale dropping her 3ds. Shock run though her body as question filled her head.

_"Azalea" _A voice call out to her.

She looks around to find no one was with her.

_"Do you wish to help your friend?"_

"Of course I do, but who are you and how do you know my name?!" Azalea shouts fear running though her veins.

_"What partner pokemon you want?"_

"Um...Latios" Azalea states unsure what's going on.

_"Very well young one" _A flash of light surrounds Azalea as she starts to panic. "What the hack is going on?!  
>Azalea disappear completely.<p>

_"Good Luck you'll need it"_

**Summer/me's P.O.V**

Ben walks out of Booker's house with a hand full of blueish greenish berries and a Gauze bandage.

"Summer eat the Rawst Berries" Ben hands me the berries.

I nod taking a bite out of the berry..It taste kind of bitter. Which I don't mind since I love eating any kind of berry. When I finish Ben wrap the bandage around my wound. I know that burn will leave a mark. I look down at Pichu and Amber. Both of them smirking...Oh dear please don't tell me they're going to do what I think they are. I look at Ben who have a faint blush on his cheek. I shook off the thought as Amber push Ben closer to me and Pichu doing the same to me.

"Amber! Pichu! Quit it!" I yell bumping my forehead against Ben's. We fall down rubbing our foreheads. "Ow..."

Amber and Pichu frown "Ow man we failed"

"Amber I didn't raise you to be like this!" I scowl at her as she smile sheepishly.

"Raised?" Ben ask rising an eyebrow.

Oh no what have I done?! Quick think of something. "Shouldn't we go find the area ranger R-" I quickly cut myself off before I reveal more information.

"Right" Ben nods as we got up and head to Rand's.

_"Help me Hero of Oblivia"_

I stop in my tracks and pick up Pichu and Amber before taking off.

"Summer! Where are you going?!" Ben shouts.

I continue to run with Ben at my heels. I can't stop someone needs my help. We past though a village and though a forest full of shy pokemon. In a cave I find a yellow saber tooth tiger with lightning pattern though out its body. It's the legendary pokemon Raikou! Blood cover the great beast's fur as his attackers continue to stab him. The pokemon cry out in pain. I could feel his pain. Why? I don't know.

"Stop! Right there!" I shout as his attackers face us.

"Drat we been caught. Now let's take care of the witness " A men yells throwing his knife at me. He's wearing a green open jacket ,underneath is a gray shirt, and black jeans. Ben and I quickly dodge the knifes/

"Wait you look familiar" the grunt point at me.

"Do you think that's the girl we're looking for?" the other one asks.

"Not sure let's capture her and bring her to our Boss" the grunt states. As the group try to grab me ,but got hit in the face by Ben.

"NO ONE KIDNAP MY SUMMER!" Ben yells then blush when he realize what he just said.

Wait! Hold it! Did he say MY Summer?! I think I miss heard him. Anyways what do they want with me?! The grunts got up and punch Ben back.

"Ben!" I yell running up to him and block the hit. Wow they can throw a punch.

"Summer!" Ben shouts his eyes wide open.

I spit out some blood and why do I have a feeling of day ja voo. Anyways I turn to him "Quick get away from here!"

I'm not letting anyone died when I'm alive! Weird they didn't sent out any pokemon. They just fight with their fist. My necklace fall off of my scarf into the public view. The grunts' eyes widen when they saw my necklace. I'm confuse now why are they scary of my necklace? They might be the weirdest grunts I ever seem. All of them took off running leaving Ben and I sweat dropping.

"That was unexpected" Pichu sweat drop along with Amber.

"What is so scary about a peice of metal?" Amber ask sweat dropping.

"I'm not sure Amber" I murmur. I snap out of it and run up to Raikou. The huge beast look up to me breathing faintly.

_"Thank you Summer" _Raikou whisper as I lift out his paw and start dragging him with me. We need to get him help A.S.A.P

"Summer! We need to get him help quick!" Ben yells lifting his right paw dragging him with me.

**Normal P.O.V**

As Ben and Summer aka May drag Raikou with them. Unknowingly May's necklace starts to glow faintly healing the wounds of the legendary pokemon. The dragon's eyes start to glow a light blue color for a short period of time before disappearing. The pink orb in the dragon's claws change into a yellow color.

**Ben:*Dragging me back here***

**Me: You know you don't have to drag me back right? I could walk here on my only.**

**Ben: *Blushing faintly* Oh right Summer.**

**Me: *Rising an eyebrow* Are you catching a cold?**

**Ben: N-No *Blushing slightly more***

**Me: Ok then? I hope you like the story.**

**Ben: Review if you wish.**

**Me and Ben: See ya on the next Chapter.**


End file.
